When Naofumi gets Drunk
by umbreonblue
Summary: Only one of the possibilities of a drunk Naofumi...with L'Arc taking care of him.


In another world, a certain bar has gotten a hold of a new product: Lucor berry juice that's 10x the norm for particularly heavy drinkers.

Of course, at this time, all the heroes were partying.

When Naofumi asked about a deeply purple drink, the bartender answered, "It's our newest product: Lucor berry juice that's about 10x stronger than normal. It's for the particularly heavy drinkers though…"

Naofumi nods, "I'll try it then. Maybe I can actually get drunk this time…"

L'Arc could only look on in disbelief before shaking his head, "If it's you…maybe…"

The bartender gets Naofumi a glass of a deep purple drink. He sips it, humming at the taste before gulping it down.

"Another," Naofumi demands as he puts the cup down, licking his lips.

L'Arc sweat-drops, but can't say that he's surprised.

After a few more drinks…or five… Naofumi's cheeks get visibly red, his movement sluggish, and his eyes glazed over.

'Looks like Naofumi got his wish…he's drunk…' is what everyone thinks at this time.

Then Naofumi starts talking…a lot…especially about his complaints as the Shield Hero, and other such nonsense.

"My brother…calls me a dense tsundere… I'm not _**that **_dense, OK?!" Naofumi complains loudly.

'He's not denying the tsundere part?' L'Arc thinks as he tries to calm Naofumi down.

The other heroes think, 'A tsundere…? That explains so much…'

Naofumi continues his rant, "This is all…because I'm the Shield…isn't it? Just because of that…!" He downs the rest of the glass he was working on, "Another!"

"Uh…I think you've had enough to drink, lad," L'Arc tries to cut him off and calm him down.

"Nonsense!" Naofumi yells before seeing that it's L'Arc who's asking him to stop, "But if it's you… OK…"

Naofumi sighs as he puts down his cup, walks over to L'Arc and hugs him, "You're the…only one who treats me well…" He nuzzles into him, "I like it…I like you," he confesses before he gives L'Arc a quick kiss on the lips.

L'Arc blushes, surprised before he felt a weight on his shoulders and chest, "Uh…Kiddo?"

All he hears is light breathing. Naofumi passed out just like that.

The heroes were shocked at what just happened.

Sighing, L'Arc says, "I'll…take him to bed then…" As he picks up Naofumi, carrying him over his shoulder, he retreats back to his room.

* * *

In the room…

L'Arc gently put Naofumi onto the bed, stripped him of his armor, and stood there.

Naofumi was still fast asleep, in his underclothes with the moonlight from the window shining in, letting L'Arc see his peaceful face as he slept.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, L'Arc sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. 'He's so defenseless like this…'

L'Arc puts a finger to his lips, remembering that kiss and Naofumi's drunk confession, 'He likes me, huh…'

Smiling to himself, L'Arc ruffles Naofumi's hair, whispering, "I like you too kiddo…"

As L'Arc tries to move away, he feels a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, his eyes half-covered, he sees Naofumi's hand tugging on him like a silent plea to stay.

Shaking his head, L'Arc sits back down and pets Naofumi.

* * *

In the morning…

Naofumi wakes up as the sunlight hits him. Groaning, he slowly sits up, rubbing his forehead as he was nursing a massive headache.

Then, he notices the sleeping L'Arc next to him, then blushes. His mind races as he goes over what he remembered from last night. Then…he remembers everything.

* * *

When L'Arc wakes up, he finds an empty bed. Then, Naofumi enters with breakfast. The smell was intoxicating.

Licking his lips, L'Arc says, "Morning."

"Morning…" Naofumi slightly blushes, "Uh…thanks, for…taking care of me last night. I hope I wasn't a bother…"

"No, you weren't…It was no problem, really," L'Arc smiles.

"Well…consider breakfast to be on me, OK?" Naofumi smiles.

"Are you OK though? I expected you to have a massive hangover," L'Arc asks being digging in, "Delicious!"

"I'm fine…all I needed was a good night's sleep and some water…" Naofumi answers.

"Still…did you cook?" L'Arc asks.

When Naofumi nodded his head, L'Arc smiles, his eyes shining, "Can I marry you?"

Naofumi's dumbstruck by the question, not sure how to respond, a blush on his cheeks, "Uh…"

Despite that, L'Arc asks, a serious look on his face, holding Naofumi's hands in his, "I'm serious. Please marry me?"

Flustered, Naofumi had to look away, "Y-you…Why?"

"I want to monopolize your cooking," is L'Arc's answer, which got him a shield to the face.

Naofumi glowered, a bit annoyed…but still very flustered.

Rubbing his forehead, L'Arc looked at Naofumi, who put his head in his hands, groaning.

Sighing, Naofumi says, "I remember what happened last night…"

"Oh…and?"

"I…like you….a lot," Naofumi confesses, "so please don't mess with me like that…"

"I am serious though…" L'Arc says, "I like you too, Naofumi."

Naofumi looks at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Really…you dense tsundere," L'Arc smiles before hugging him.

Naofumi stiffens for a second before relaxing in L'Arc's hold.

"I won't marry you for a while though…" Naofumi mutters.

"That's fine…we'll get there eventually," L'Arc hums as he rocks Naofumi in his arms.

For the rest of the day, they chat about saving both of their worlds and their possible lives together.


End file.
